moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Forums
The Forums (also known as the Moshi Monsters Official Forum) are a part of the Moshi Monsters website that allows players to communicate with one another. It can be accessed via the purple Forum button in the Moshi Monsters header, as shown on the right. The URL such button sends you to is a subsite from Moshi Monsters itself, being http://forums.moshimonsters.com. Any monster owner may post on it, but swearing or violating Moshi Monsters' Terms and Conditions can incur an informal email warning from one of its moderators, the Moshi Monsters Staff. These people are currently rewriting the forum and have deleted all discussions and categories, aside from the Monstro City news, and the details of such are largely unknown. Since, the Forums have been in vast decline. Categories *Monstro City Welcoming Committee - Introduce yourself (MCWC) *Mission Control (Super Moshis) - Talk about Super Moshis (MCSM) *Moshling Mania - Talk about Moshlings. *Health and Safety Area - Talk about ways to stay safe on the internet (HASA) *Moshi Questions and Answers - Ask questions and answer them (MQAA) *The Daily Growl Offices - A place to chat about The Daily Growl. (DGO) *Googenhimers Hangout - Share your artistic skills! (GH) *Moshi Members R Us - A place to discuss about Membership (MMRU) *The Friend Ship - A place to make new friends (TFS) (TFSers) *LOL and ROFL - A place to tell some of your best jokes (LAR) *Contest Central - Host your own contests (CCer) (CCers) *Beyond Monstro City - Talk about what your interests with other Monsters (OMC) (Outsiders) *The Suggestion Box - Talk about your ideas for Moshi Monsters (TSB) *Roary's Eye-magination Station - A place for roleplaying and chatting (RES) (RESidents) *Moshigames.com - Talk about games from (MGC) *Golden Oldies - A place where mature people like parents, grandparents, aunties, uncles and even teachers come to chat to each other (GO) *Moshi TV! - Love Moshi Tv? Discuss your favorite videos and share ideas here! (MTV) (MTVers) *Moshi Monsters Village HQ - Got the App? Head here to discuss anything Village related! Trivia *The forums were redesigned on 7th December, 2011. The update proved negative with majority of the community as there was no search option and all forums made before then were deleted. *In February 2012, the forums crashed for 2 months. Users were unable to post for a very long time, which made it very hard to communicate, because pinboards are only for friends to send messages to. Many friendships were lost and many users got worried Moshi Monsters was going to shut down the forums. Some users thought the staff were bringing back the old forums, and some users though they were banning lots of Moshi Monsters for the fun of it. It was the longest crash on Moshi Monsters ever, and it is guessed it was the longest forum crash on a game ever. Moshi Monsters did not give out any signs or notes the forums had crashed, which meant that no users knew what it was, until the end when users found out it was a crash. The Moshi Staff were probably adding the M3WL causing the 'The Big Freeze'. Category:Online Features Category:Articles for Cleanup